


Summertime Sadness

by Jonsalover101



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Robb had promised his sister he would go with her to the concer but he had a paper. So would take her?





	Summertime Sadness

He was feeling shitty at this point. He had promised not only Sansa but also mum. Lana Del Rey was performing at their city and Sansa loved her. But she was only 17 and none of her friends wanted to go with her. Well not that she had many friends. Sansa was trully beautiful but always rather lonely. In fact she only had one friend. Jeyne Poole. He always wondered how could a girl like his sister who was young, beautiful, smart and kind could not have friends. When he once asked Sansa she told him that she preferred to have one friend but a loyal one than many who would constantly throw daggers at her back. 

Then Joffrey happened. Joffrey was an asshole who told Sansa that he wanted to go out with her. She was so happy at the time. Turns out that the bastard just wanted to humiliate her. He arrived at the place they where supposed to meet 30 minutes late with another girl with him. He videotaped  her reaction and uploaded it on YouTube. She came home crying and isolated herself more. Robb couldn't do anything at the time. He wanted to hurt him but he had got into a fight and the school principal told him that if he got into another one he would be expelled. But Jon took care of it... He found Joffrey and hit him so  hard that he broke his nose and his arm. The bastard got the message. He deleted the video from YouTube and he was so scared of Jon that he changed school. 

He looked at his sister right in front of him and rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn at times. He knew that Sansa wanted so badly to go to that Lana Del Rey concert but he had a paper due tomorrow. He felt terrible about it but it was truly urgent.

''Look I know I promised you that I would take you to that concert but this paper is due tomorrow and...'' His phone interrupted him. He looked at the screen and saw his best friends' number.

''Hey Jon what's up?'' 

''Not much. Hey how is was paper going?'' Robb rolled his eyes at the phone. That lucky son of a bitch had already submitted his paper 3 days ago. 

''It is moving. Slowly but it is moving."

"Hey do you want some help? Perhaps I can help you finish that earlier. Weren't you supposed to get Sans to that concert?"

"No it's fine I can do it." And with that he closed the phone.

His sister was still looking at him. She wouldn't back up from it now. 

"Look Sans you know that I can't take you to the concert but since you want to go so much would you mind going with Jon? He would probably be a better company than me since he kinda likes Lana Del Rey." Sansa rolled her eyes but she agreed anyway.

                                                             

                                                                                                                                    ***

 

Sansa could not believe her luck. Jon had agreed to go with her. She was more excited now than she was before. She has never admitted this to anyone but she had a crush on Jon Snow since she was just a kid. But he  was Robbs' best friend. If anyone found out she was doomed. She would be mocked by everyone from Robb to Rickon and maybe even Jon himself would mock her, but she doubted that. Jon was such a sweet and caring guy and he cared deeply for anyone that belonged in the Stark family. 

He had showed how much he cared many times to be honest. He helped Robb with Algebra when he struggled, he taught Arya how to block an attacker, he heard Brans' story ideas and he played with Rickon since he was a toddler. Jon Snow had done many things to help the Starks more than once. He had also helped her during the darkest of times. Everyone thought that she didn't know what Jon had done to Joffrey but she knew. When she saw the bruises that Jon had on his chuckles and the red eye that Joffrey had she knew. She could never thank him enough. 

Now he was taking her to that concert although he would better things to do. She remembered that when they were on high school Jon was always labelled as weird and antisocial and the Starks were crazy to befriend him. She, Arya and Robb had stood for him so many times. In the end they were also labelled as weirdos. She didn't care. She would never change it. He was practically family and family always came first. And as mother would always say "Family, Duty, Honour. But family is always first." And she lived true to those words. 

After all those years she could admit it and to herself. She was in love with that broody man who always wore black and had the most beautiful grey eyes. But she could only admit it to herself and no one else. 

 

                                                                                                                             *** 

 

He opened his closet and wondered why he agreed to that in the first place. Sansa Stark was his demise. Every time that he was near her he could feel his heart rate speeding up and his palm would sweat  uncontralably. He was practically walking to his death with his own will. He didn't care though. He adored that girl. He would do anything for her. But no one could know. Robb would kill him if he knew. Ned would come after him with a shotgun and Arya would give him the talk about hurting her sister. Bran and Rickon though would be cool about it. They would sit down with him and ask about his intetions without any threats. Catelyn that sweet woman who was like a mother to him would open her arms and give them her bleesing and that somehow scared him. 

But they shouldn't worry about any of these. He could never touch her. He was sure by now that although she cared about him, she wasn't in love with him.He could give his life for her though. She meant everything to him. He could love her and take care of her but that was just not meant to be. 

 

                                                                                                                            *** 

 

Jon arrived at 9.30 and drove them to the concert. The night was magical. Lana Del Rey came out singing Sansas' favourite song "Summertime Sadness" and Sansa leant to Jons' shoulder and started hummig the lyrics to the song. Then she looked at him and it was like the time froze. 

"There is something I need to tell you Snow." 

"What is it?" 

"I really like you. In fact I am in love with you for so long. And before you say anything I just wanted to tell you because it has become a burden that no one else knows about it." 

"I thought I would never hear those words from you." 

He kissed her then, passionately and lovingly at the same time. He kissed her under the moonlight and he didnt't let her go until they had to get back home. 

"Hey, can we keep it quiet for a while? I am too young to die and Robb and Ned will come after me with the shotguns." She smiled at him and laughed with his words 


End file.
